Drug metabolism encompasses many scientific disciplines. The Drug Metabolism Gordon Research Conference (GRC) provides an intimate forum for the discussion of these diverse topics. The 2015 Drug Metabolism Gordon Conference is entitled, Solving Knowledge Gaps in Drug Metabolism and Pharmacokinetic Prediction, Improving Translational Medicine. The conference structure will follow an exploded view, from looking at translational medicine as a whole, to zooming in to specific areas of intense research efforts, where knowledge is rapidly advancing. Sessions will range from in vitro studies and mechanistic approaches to mathematical modeling, and more broadly how to best combine these tools. Each scientific presentation will include unpublished data. The 2016 Drug Metabolism Gordon Research Conference theme will focus on translating drug metabolism and transport science from the bench to the bedside, and from the patient to the population. The GRC meetings have a unique format. The lectures are held in the mornings and evenings with the afternoons available for informal discussions and recreation. The GRC has four, two-hour poster sessions, with each poster presenter available for discussion during two of the sessions. This provides ample opportunity to visit and discuss every poster in the meeting. The meeting supports the travel and registration for a number of graduate students and postdoctoral fellows, and provides an ideal opportunity for these young researchers to expand their scientific horizons. The 2015 keynote speaker is Dr. Stephen Hall, a senior research fellow at Eli Lilly and Company, Indianapolis, IN. The topics in the preliminary program include: physiologically-based pharmacokinetic modeling as a predictive tool, the impact of pharmacogenomics and disease state, oxidative and conjugative metabolism, drug transporters, biologics, and revolutionary new and emerging technologies. The scientific exchange for those attending the conference, and the resulting collaborations between diverse scientific disciplines, will help advance the field of dru metabolism.